Kozakura
Kozakura (小桜, Ko Sakura) is a servant currently in service to Yuuto Tanaka. Kozakura also previously served Yuuto's Father Katsuo, and her current whereabouts are unknown. Like the other servants, Kozakura is completely loyal to Yuuto, refering to him as 'Goshujin-sama' (Master), and sometimes jokingly as 'Bocchan' (Young Master), as he is 2 years younger than her, yet she still follows his commands without question. Yuuto does also prefer she just call him 'Yuu-kun/sama', telling her to not worry about what she calls him. Despite this, Kozakura still just calls Yuuto 'Goshujin-sama'. Appearance Kozakura's almost completely covered up, save for the lower half of her face. She is a young girl with fair skin and of light build, and because of these things, she is often mistaken as a man upon first impressions. She has light grey hair that falls a bit past her shoulders, and dark blue eyes, which are covered up by two black bandages. She can see perfectly fine, however chooses to keep herself blindfold. As the typical servant would, Kozakura dresses rather formally. She wears a white suit, with the jacket buttoned up as much as possible and covering a dark red dress shirt, similar to Yuuto. She accompanies this with a tie, leather gloves and boots, all of which are black. She is the best dressed of all the servants, as she actually buttons up her shirt and jacket. Kozakura also ties her tie properly. Personality Despite her serious look, Kozakura is more like Yuuto than any of the others, having grown up beside him as more a friend than a servant. When she isn't working Kozakura becomes incredibly laid back, enjoying messing with her fellow servants, whether it be through flirtation or general pranks, and lazing about around Yuuto's home. She also holds herself and the people around her in high regard, as if they were to be inadequate or slack off on the job, she believes it could bring harm to Yuuto. Ironically, Kozakura causes the most trouble as her childish antics often play out no matter if the others are working, which they find annoying. Despite serving Yuuto loyally, she doesn't hesitate to mess with him too, sometimes referring to him as 'Bocchan' (Young Master), just because she's older than him by 2 years. Possibly the most prominent trait she shares with Yuuto is that Kozakura enjoys sleeping around with other people whenever she can, seemingly enjoying it just as much as Yuuto. She has even slept with Yuuto himself, and has been known to keep making advances towards all the other five servants. Almost as if she was a completely different person, when on the job as Yuuto's bodyguard Kozakura is incredibly serious, allowing no one besides the other servants even near him unless he gives the word that it's okay. She could be described as a machine even, as her usually cheery and childish personality is completely replaced. Background Kozakura was born in the Azian Continent to Nicholas and Eshima, who were both servants to the owner of a powerful company. The owner's name was Katsuo Tanaka, and as her parents were already his servants, Kozakura was expected to be raised to be one, too. Things changed however, as when she was just 2 years old Katsuo had a child called Yuuto, who she took an instant liking to. As the two grew up together, they became close friends, and as Nicholas and Eshima lived in the same house as Katsuo, Kozakura would spend almost all of her free time with Yuuto. However, when she was 19 and he was 17, he left the company in order to become a Hunter, promising to return eventually. A year had passed and Yuuto kept his promise, returning as a Hunter and reintegrating himself back into his Father's company. However, alongside working as a businessman, Yuuto still wanted to travel and find work as a Hunter, and planned to go out looking for a group called 'The Jury' to join. Just before he left, Katsuo decided to let Kozakura go, asking her to work for Yuuto as a servant instead. She agreed, and set off in search of The Jury alongside him. Plot Equipment Pistol: As with the other servants of Yuuto, Kozakura has been trained to use a pistol. She has actually been trained to use all types of firearms, however only carries around a pistol, which she keeps concealed at all times. Abilities & Powers As a servant of Yuuto, acting as his bodyguard Kozakura's biggest strength is in fighting. She is able to fight multiple people alone without too much struggle, and as such is shown to be incredibly strong, boasting high physical strength and stamina, making her a powerful fighter. Nen It is unknown what Nen type Kozakura is or what her abilities are, however it is implied that she at the very least has a high, possibly expert level of control over her Nen, once again due to being Yuuto's bodyguard. This is only strengthened by her being blindfolded, as by limiting herself by losing the gift of sight, not only have her other senses been heightened greatly, but it also means her abilities will be more powerful, as this restriction has been added. Battles & Competitions Quotes Trivia * Kozakura is the only one of the 6 servants that doesn't come from a bad past